Glitter and Mud
by hmmmmmmmmm
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Multiple genres and pairings. -- Doubt is an interesting development but Mhenlo cannot afford the luxury of dwelling on it --
1. Russet, Aidan&Devona

**Name:** Russet  
**Summary:** Aidan makes a compliment.  
**Genre: **genfic  
**Character(s):** Aidan, Devona  
**Word count: **100

* * *

" You remind me of Ascalon, " he confesses one day and she frowns a bit, unsure of what he means by this.

" Your hair, " he explains with quick, precise hand gestures (she thinks of arrows and fire and blood and the sudden satisfying thump of steel searing through flesh), "…Like Scion in Regent Valley."

She smiles, a tight-lipped curving of her mouth because she can't remember the last time she had a reason to use her lips for something else other than shouting commands.

"And you suspiciously resemble a black bear."

He spills poison on his arrows.


	2. Light the way, Cynn

.** Name:** Light the way  
**Summary: **Cynn loves the smell of fireballs in the morning.  
**Genre: **genfic  
**Character(s):** Cynn, the Jungle  
**Word count: **100

* * *

The jungle was starting to get on her nerves. It was damp and smelly and all those damned sounds that kept coming from the surrounding greenery were making her jumpy. She had a solution, of course. The only problem was that the rest of the group took the view that immolating the forest should not be attempted so Cynn decided that the best approach was to ignore it and hope it would go away.

She stepped further and tripped on a root.

" This is stupid, " she announces to the world at large several minutes and three fireballs later.


	3. Omens, Rurik&Osric

**Name: **Omens  
**Summary:** Rurik and Osric share a quiet moment in the wake of a war.  
** Genre:** angst...ish  
** Character(s): **Prince Rurik, Cpt. Osric  
** Word count: **100

* * *

" You seem troubled, my prince. "

It's cold and quiet but they both now better. Even if they can't hear it, behind the Wall drums of war shake the land with hate.

" I am tired, my friend. These last few days have brought nothing but worrisome news. "

Osric steals a glance at his prince and thinks that in the moonlight he looks like one of the gruesome experiments of the land's necromancers – he's pale, shivering like a leaf in the wind and in front of him is not the brave commander, but a fearful child of Ascalon.


	4. Princess, Gwen

**Name: **Princess  
**Summary:** She can act her part quite well.  
** Genre:** genfic  
** Character(s): **Gwen  
** Word count: **100

* * *

She's young and knows herself to be playful and oh-so-adorable because that's what her mother's friends say when they visit. There are flowers in her hair ( she gets presents from kind-hearted adventurers ), a flute in her hand. So what if her clothes are not silky smooth, but rather muddy and torn from playing in the river? She can act the part of the princess just as well as Lady Althea (_secretly, she wishes her father's not-as-dead-as-him one-eyed-one-legged battle scarred friends would stop urging her to kill the mangy rats that sometimes show up in her room at night_).


	5. Saturday night fever, Althea&Rurik

**Name: **Saturday night fever  
**Summary:** Everyone agreed that Osric threw the best parties.  
** Genre:** humor  
** Character(s): **Althea, Rurik  
** Word count: **100

* * *

When Rurik showed up on her porch looking distressed, stripped of armor and shirt, with his eyes wild and holding what appeared to be a half-empty mug of dwarven ale, **_begging_** her to hide him Althea thought it was nothing more than a party gone bad and just laughed.

It wasn't until the mad pack of bone horrors passed by and a very drunk Munne asked if the prince was around (while giggling madly) that she decided it was time to have a serious talk with Osric.

She brings Conjure Nightmare along. Just to make sure he gets the message.


	6. Princess II, Gwen

**Name:** Princess II  
**Summary: **"The Charr taught me how to kill."  
**Genre: **angst  
**Character(s):** Gwen  
**Word count: **100

* * *

She's still ten, albeit a different kind of ten (_and something has cut her life in two terribly well-defined parts; with horrifying clarity she knows what _before_ and _after_ feel like_) and for once she thinks that the role of the princess is unsuited for something as putrid as a war.

She gets a first-hand lesson on silky smooth and fire in the form of mesmer-like corpses.

She learns to deceive and bite, but fails to understand how begging works.

She's not yet the warrior her father wanted her to be, but she's the avenger she never thought she'd become.


	7. Feels like heaven, Varesh&Abaddon

**Name:** Feels like heaven  
**Summary: **Forever lost inside ourselves. The night has come to hold us young.  
**Genre: **psychotic-pseudo-romance  
**Character(s):** Varesh, Abaddon  
**Word count: **100

* * *

Her world was young, golden like a thousand suns, opulent, burning, smooth for her heart's fingers (and her myocardium is truly like a hand and Elona will soon taste the fist); someone drew it for her in crayons and silks but she wants nothing more than to scratch the false gods' statues until her skin cracks open and bleeds poisonous hate on them.

"My God," she whispers with a debauchery she's never shown to any of her lovers. His laughter is dark and constrictive, an earthquake breaking her foundation; she chokes on her own hate before croaking.

"_Burn us_."


	8. Before the cock crows, Mhenlo

**Name: **Before the cock crows  
**Summary: **He was never one to question his Gods.  
**Genre: **genfic  
**Character(s): **Mhenlo  
**Word count: **100

* * *

Kryta unfolds against his skull as the outlandish greens of the scenery burn his insides and he thinks _well, isn't this nice_ because anything else sounds trite and forced and resentful which it should not; there is life here, oozing from every crack in the earth, but Mhenlo can only think of charcoal and ash filling his mouth and the blisters he's made while fighting Devourers around the Sanitarium and how his sky is always bleeding and his earth has curled up and died. But he was never one to question his Gods so _Melandru be praised, isn't this nice?_


End file.
